Revenge of Team Toguro
by Puppydogs8000
Summary: Toguro has a sister? A sister that is feared all through Makai? A sister that is in love with Karasu? Full Summary inside... HieiOC
1. Chapter 1: Toguro's Sister

SUMMARY:

Toguro has a sister? A sister that is feared all through Makai? A sister that is stronger then both Toguro's combined? A sister that is Narasu's mate? But then Kurama kills her mate, and she is out to find and kill him. But, then the spirit prince wants her to be part of the gang? Why does he trust her? and Why is she falling for Hiei? Is there an outside force working? yes. there is. But what happens when the force stops, and their love keeps going?

**Prologue/ Chapter 1… whatever toots your horn. Sachiko(OC) POV**

Disclaimer: I don't see the point of putting this up… if I'm writing _FAN_fiction, then im OBVIOUSLY a fan, and not the owner of YYH… of course I wish I did.. but I don't… I DO own Sachiko, and all of the OC's hence the term OC.

" " talking. thinking. telepathic messages(for later) Im also making the heights… Yuuske- 6'0, Kurama-6'1, Kuwabara-6'2, Hiei 5'5, Sachiko(OC)-5'4

The Semi-Finals were finally over, and you were going to make your appearance.

"_Sachiko! Sachiko! Where are you?" screamed Younger Toguro_(a/n I'm not sure… but I think Toguro is their last name? if it isn't I'm making it so it is)._ "I know your mad but you can't keep ignoring me until I leave." _(a/n that's a bit OOC right? Oh well… but make it so that he's nice to his sister… oh wait.. you don't know that you're his sister yet. Whoops!)

_You jumped down from the tree. "Why are you making me stay? I'm stronger than you and you know it. Your letting Karasu go! And your still missing one team member!" _

"_YOUR NOT GOING TO THE DARK TOURNAMENT! I don't want you to get hurt! BIG BROTHER DOESN'T EITHER! And I don't think Karasu would want his mate to get hurt."_

"_IM STRONGER THAN BOTH YOU AND BIG BROTHER! IM STRONGER THAN BOTH OF YOU COMBINED! AND YOU KNOW IT! You wouldn't let me go to the last one, let me go to this one! I WANT TO HELP!"_

_Karasu came out. "I don't want you to get hurt, promise me you won't go"_

"_I don't want you to get hurt, what if you do?" you asked, calmer than usual._

"_NO! AND THAT'S FINAL!" Screamed your brother._

You knew that they had found another member, but they were weak and you could take care of that. You looked around and saw that you were in their hotel room. You creeped into the new members room, and poked them, you were never one to be cowardly and attack while someone was asleep. They woke up. "Wha…?" they asked.

"Good-Bye" and cut off his head with your sword of fire. Before they died they let out one scream that woke everyone up. perfect

Your oldest brother was the first to come in, he never liked you, he said that you were too strong for your own good. Next was your other brother, and you could tell that he was ready to blow a gasket. Then was Bui, and finally Karasu. "Oh wow! Looks like you lack a team member, and OH LOOK, im standing right here!"

"NO!" Screamed the younger brother. The scream was loud enough for the whole hotel to hear, but they probably just disregarded it.

"I'm going to sleep." Said your oldest brother, and he left.

"Me too." Said Bui, and he left too. (a/n THIS IS ALL SO OOC sorry.. but I don't know how they should act.)

"I'm sure your tired, we'll talk about it in the morning." Said the reasonable and caring side of your brother, he left, leaving you and Karasu alone.

He came up to you and wrapped his arms around you, and started nibbling on your ear. Then pulled you into his room, and onto his bed.(a/n again… OOC I know… but I don't kno how they would act… once they die it wont be so OOC) That night you fell into dreamless bliss, in his arms, your mates arms, YOUR Karasu's arms, your lover.

**Next Day**

You woke up to both of your brothers screaming their heads off at you and Karasu. You'd think that after being with him for 1 year, and having sex with him many countless times.

You just kept ignoring them and when you were finally finished getting ready they were screaming about how you didn't wear enough clothes. You were wearing a very tight black tube top, and a black miniskirt. overprotective much They somehow got you to change so you changed into a black halter and tight lowcut black flare jeans. They kept screaming that it wasn't enough.

When they noticed that you weren't listening they started screaming about how you should listen. "Dude, Calm down."

"Let's just concentrate on the problem at hand." Said Karasu who was sitting at a table eating some cereal.

"Right... Im fighting… that's final!" You said.

"NO YOUR NOT! You can go, and watch, but you are NOT fighting!" said younger Toguro.

"YOU ARE IN NO POSISTION TO FIGHT ME! I CAN BEAT YOU ALL AT THE SAME TIME!" You screamed.

"Look, how about we compromise. You can come and be apart of our team, BUT you will not fight, unless we have NO OTHER CHOICES!" said Karasu.

"Hn. Fine" you said.

"fine." Said your brothers.

"Carry me there." Me said.

"Fine." Said Karasu, and he threw you over his shoulder.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" You said playfully.

"If I carry you any other way people will think I'm weak." He said

"You are." And you playfully punched him.

He carried you the whole way there, and when you all made your entrance, most of the demons in the audience were horror stricken. You just smirked, and everyone else on the team growled. "I knew this would happen. You know that now everyone knows that you are still alive everyone will be going after you again, trying to kill you." Mumbled Younger Toguro.

The Match was about to begin. Narasu was supposed to go first. He started walking up, but then turned around and said "I love you" You ran up to him and jumped on him, making him drop to the floor. "I love you too" You kissed him really hard. "Don't die, okay? If you do, I will purposefully die, to go see you." He ruffled your raven hair, and stared into your ice blue eyes, and you stared into his purple ones, before have one last kiss. Neither of you knew it would be your last, although your brother did. When he was finally in the ring, you noticed that the whole audience was looking at you two like O.o (a/n I do that a lot!) They were whispering things like "Narasu and Sachiko? Wtf?"

FF to after the battle.

You saw him go into his ultimate stage, and you knew what he was going to do, why didn't you stop him? This was the question you kept asking yourself. You kept staring at the field as if he would rise up any moment and run over and hug you. When you finally got over the shock, and the fact that he was not coming back, you got up and started walking away, but your pace kept getting faster, you were about to start running, and you felt two arms wrap around you.

You turned to see your second brother. He seemed twice your height, and he pulled you into a hug. "I'm sorry, but he knew the risk."

"HE KNEW THE RISK? HE KNEW THE RISK? YOU THREATENED HIM! HE WOULDN"T BE DEAD IF YOU HADNT THREATENED HIM A LONG TIME AGO!" You knew it wasn't his fault, but the words just poured out.

"YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT YOUR SAYING! HE WOULDN"T HAVE BEEN WHAT HE WAS IF IT WERENT FOR ME!"

"I know… im sorry." Tears started pouring out of your eyes. You turned around to leav, but he pulled you back into a hug. "You know I love you right? I'll be gone after this match, and I want you to remember that I love you." (a/n yeah OOC I know… but how do you expect me to write about them? After this chapter when they are all gone, it won't be OOC anymore)

"I love you too big bro."

"Go now. And Good-bye" You couldn't get your legs to work. You didn't want to leave when your brother, the only one who ever cared for you other than Narasu, was going to die. Not even your oldest brother liked you. He pushed you, and you started running off, but now before turning around and staring at where you love was last standing, Narasu, I love you, and I WILL AVENGE YOU, and with that you ran off, tears flying through the air, for the first time in forever.

I'm on Spring Break so I will writing a lot! But I won't be posting them all… I will only post after 3 reviews for now.

Secondly, I Know that everyone is REALLY OOC right now.. but it wont be very ooc later… I just don't know how Karasu and Toguro would act…

Third of all, I know that in the show they make Karasu seem gay… just pretend that none of that happened… k?

And I know its kind of werid for me to answer a reviewers comment in the story the reviewer is commenting on(does that make snense) but im still doing it. I am fully aware that the Toguro's were human, But I made it so that when he wished for them to be demons, he wished it for her too. If that makes ANY sense at all…


	2. stopping

I will no longer be posting/uploading on you can probably already tell that I haven't in a long time, I know you probably don't care(I know that I'm not very good… Too bad! Hmph!) But if you actually want to keep reading, I am still posting on quizilla at….  I actually like quizilla more, which is weird because a lot of people like and hpff more, cuz their scared people will steal their stuff…


End file.
